Come, Little Children
by Hatsu Haruko
Summary: Sequel to Come, Little Matthew. We follow the family of Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirland 20 years after the meeting of SlenderMan and Matthew, when Matthew has three children; Eliana and Matt, who are twins, and Jane, their eldest. What new adventures are in store for the three children, and their father? Read and find out! (OCs Eliana, Matt and Jane belong to me! ;D)
1. Prologue

I'm back!

And this, my friends, is the SEQUEL to Come, Little Matthew. ^^

Read on!

* * *

It rained that day. The small drops of water splashed onto the leaves of the autumn trees, shading the already red, yellow, and orange leaves to a distorted arrange of colours. The wind blew itself carelessly from tree to tree, and from drop to drop. The giants swayed from left to right, moving with the rhythm of the wind, dancing to their sorrowful song of the day. Suddenly, the clouds changed. They became dark and ominous, their voices low and grumbling, but their intentions were far from what they looked like. They stretched their legs from time to time, the light blinding the trees. The giants shook in fear; this was a sign. Good or bad was always a mystery to them. The wind flew across the leaves in a hurry, shifting its course from up and down, left to right. The clouds started running. Their flashing legs appeared more and more. Was it time for the forest to burn? None of the trees knew. They only shook and swayed, as they always did. All they could do was watch and wait. They always did.

Suddenly, the ground shook. The trees panicked at the thought of their possible annihilation. Why would the skies act like this? They were protected and loved by the beings that walked on this Earth. Or were they punishing the beings? Was this the "apocalypse", as the beings often talked about? Were the skies angry? And the earth that shook, was it the Hell that the beings feared? Was Hell arguing with the skies? Was it war?

The clouds stopped their stampede. They were in the middle of the forest, where the grounds shook. The trees continued their impatient wait. They stared and gave curious looks to the two opposites, wondering what would happen next. They assumed the worst, and prepared themselves mentally for it.

What happened afterwards was the most beautiful thing the forest had ever seen.

The clouds gave a final stomp with their electric legs while the ground prepared itself for the blow, the rain, fierce as ever, streamed down from the skies to control the clouds. They did not want to spread this towards the beings. Finally, earth and sky had connected. Electricity roared up in the skies, their appearance close to the same as flames, while the drops of water changed from blue to red, covering the earth with their now changed colour. The earth felt this thrusting pain down to his core, but knew it had to withstand the power of the skies. This was the most important part of the ritual. And what they were doing was worth the pain. The earth, contrarily to the forest, knew what was happening. But it would never tell the trees.

The collision between earth and sky continued for another ten seconds, then it stopped. The dark and ominous clouds disappeared without saying a word of farewell, and the trees felt at peace. But why did the two act this way? The once crimson red drops of rain turned to their original blue colour, tainting the earth no more. The earth wheezed in pain, but still was intact. The trees stared at the hole which resulted from the collision between earth and sky, curiosity scraping against their bark. It looked like the interior of a mother's womb through an echogram; however, this presentation was in colour. The two beings inside the deteriorated earth resembled greatly the beings they shared their Earth with, but when the fog cleared, the trees knew the beings and the two children were not alike. The children inside the womb had skin as pale as snow, and very long arms and legs. They looked so very skinny, their frail bodies appearing weak and fragile. But what strook them the most was their faces. One lacking any sort of facial recognition, while the other seemed to have a smile and eyes painted sharply on his face. Some trees wanted to leave them be, while others felt the need to take care of the unknown children lying asleep in the earth. Suddenly, one of the trees moved from behind the crowd, its movements very graceful and poise. The other trees watched him as he approached the two children. He was not a tree. He only looked like one. The trees looked at his clothing and appearance, and instantly knew; this tree-shifter and two unknown children were related.

This tree-shifter looked rather well clothed, the trees thought to themselves. He wore a deep brown sweater, the same colour as their bark, a white undershirt placed carefully under his sweater. His pale brown paints shined under the raindrop's fall, but slowly became darker as each drop of rain connected with the fabric of his pants. He too had no facial expressions as the beings, but his skin was tanned just a bit darker than the other two. The trees continued to stare at this moment in time, approaching slowly to gather around. The tree-shifter grabbed the two frail bodies of the children, but the trees noticed something; the children had grown. This only proved that they were not like the beings that came to visit them. They were different.

The tree-shifter turned around, facing the trees with the two newborns in each of his arms. The trees expected a speech from this stranger. A well-spoken, well thought speech.

_"What's up, trees!"_

That really wasn't what they expecting.

_"Guess you can't answer, but I'm guessing you guys are really confused by this. In a nutshell, I resurrected my two unfashionable cousins, Slendy and Splendy."_ He raised one of his arms for each name he spoke, showing the trees which he was talking about. _"So, I'm asking you from the bottom of my trendy heart to please take care of my _adowable wittle_cousins while they grow up. The poor boys don't even know the difference between right from wrong. We have to teach them. And when I say we, I mean all of us. We are a family altogether. So, what about it?"_

The trees swayed their leaves and branches, arguing over the matter. The elders that already knew the boys were for it, wanting to teach them their ways. Of course they knew their killing ways, but the elder trees knew that they had a purpose in all this. Also, they remembered the little one who befriended the once terrifying SlenderMan, and changed him. The younger ones were repulsed by the teachings of the trees to the strangers, not wanting change in their peaceful forest. But the elders had more power over the younglings, even though they were larger in number. After a long argument, the trees agreed to teach the ways of the trees. Even a high population of younglings finally agreed with the elders, saying that everyone deserved a second chance, even if, in their past life, they were murderers. The tree-shifter seemed to smile at their final decision, even if he had no lips to form one.

_"I'm glad that we all agree. These two idiots need to have a proper education. And a proper fashion sense," _he said with a playful chuckle.

Suddenly, the two children in his arms started to wiggle and shake, their legs and arms growing longer and longer. The trees moved back a bit, uncertain if what was happening was a good thing or a bad thing. But the tree-shifter didn't seem to mind. Still, they stayed away. The one holding the two unknown children placed them carefully on the earth, and, in a blink of an eye, the two children grew into adults. The trees shook. They didn't comprehend anything. Still, they believed in the tree-shifter. The one bearing no face scratched the back of his head in a displeasing manner, while the one with a smile just... Kept smiling.

_"TrenderMan, that really was the worst way to bring us back,"_ the one with the smile said.

_"But dear cousin of mine, it was the flashiest way to bring you back! It was fantastic! Can't you agree?" _The tree-shifter asked.

_"You mean the gayest way to bring us back."_

_"It's not called being gay, it's called being fabulous~!"_

Behind them a voice groaned.

_"Pardon my interruption in this welcoming act,"_ the one with no face said, _"but, who are you?"_

The two arguing cousins stopped their spatter and turned to face the youngest of the trio.

_"You actually forgot your own family?! Slendy, you're such a meanie!"_ The one with the brown sweater squealed unpleasantly.

_"Of course he did, TrenderMan,"_ said the one with a smile, _"several days before he died, he didn't even know what his name was. The only thing he knew was that he killed. And other stuff..."_ He trailed off his words, remembering the times when he almost killed SlenderMan's little one. What was his name? Marc? No, that wasn't it. But what he remembered clearly more than anything was when SlenderMan killed him while he was still weak and bloody. But he didn't feel resent for that. When he was sent to, well, wherever he went when he died, he had time to reflect. 20 years to be exact. And the grudge he once had disappeared. He now accepted that he was at fault, and that he killed his beloved Jane. His one and only first love.

TrenderMan sighed, and then faced the one with no face. _"Well, I'm TrenderMan, your fashionable cousin. This here,"_ he said, pointing to the one with the smile, _"is SplendorMan, your elder brother. And you are SlenderMan. We are the trio of legendary killers that live in the forest, snatching kids and well, you know..."_

_"Know what?"_ SlenderMan asked.

_"We kill them. Feed off their energy so that we can live on longer lives,"_ SplendorMan finished.

_"Is that good?"_ Slender asked. Oh, how innocent he was.

The trees shook their leaves. SlenderMan faced the giants and instantly, his head was filled with voices.

_"Of course it is!"_ One yelled.

_"Hush, he can do whatever he wishes. It is called the circle of life."_ Another said.

_"They have always done this, and always will. We will leave it at that. We cannot change what has already happened."_ Said the eldest of them all.

The voices shut up after the eldest had spoken, nobody daring to say something after his wise words. SlenderMan finally understood; nothing is really good or bad. It depends on what someone bases their opinion on. So, what he was supposed to do was... Neutral. Neither good or bad. That didn't mean he was less confused than before.

_"So, explain me this;"_ SlenderMan started, _"I was resurrected only to kill? And why have I no face? I can still speak with no mouth, hear with no ears, and see with no eyes. And why do I feel like I must find someone, this damned feeling that circles around inside my stomach, if I even have one. My memories are vanished. Gone. Why don't I remember anything, and you, SplendorMan, remember everything? Am I cursed? Is that it?"_

TrenderMan was going to answer, but Splendor cut him.

_"Possibly, Slender. We may be possibly cursed. But there's one thing you must need to find out by yourself, and that is your memories. Telling you would serve nothing if you yourself cannot remember. And that is the most utter trust."_

With those words seeped deep into SlenderMan's mind, a lonely tear fell down his cheek. Why could he not remember his past life?

* * *

Eh voilà!

So, TrenderMan enters the story :)

And Slendy-kun lost his memories D: Nooooo!

Ah well, we'll see what happens next,eh ;D

Happy New Year's, fellow readers, writers and reviewers ^^

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

**PS: Reviews stop me from getting into hibernation! :D So reviews are essential, ya know ;D Pwetty pweaseeee**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Children

Herrooooo 'minna!  
So yeah, here's the first chapter!  
Nothing much to say after that xD  
READ ON!  
PS: I forgot that Trendy was the two bros' cousin, so yeah.  
There might be some errors somewhere DX Gomen :'(

* * *

Come, Little Children

Chapter One - The Children

"Here we are, kids!", Matthew said enthusiastically. "Our new home!"

Jane, the eldest, stepped second into their new house. With her emerald eyes she looked around; smelling a new kind of smell. She had short blond hair, barely touching her shoulders. She was now 13 years old, turning 14 soon, so you could notice her features growing into an adult's. She was more like her mother; brave, confident and proud.

"Well, it sure is bigger than the other place," said Matt, the youngest of the trio.

"I agree," whispered Eliana, the second oldest.

Matt and Eliana were twins; but Eliana was born first. In the present time they are now 11, turning 12 soon. She had her father's hair; long but a bit curly, going down all the way to her back. Her blue eyes shone every time she smiled, and she had a charismatic type of personality; generous, loving and even though she was shy, she was very protective.

Her younger brother was the complete opposite; by personality, of course. He shared the same eyes as his sister, and the same colour and type of hair, though it was as short as his dad's, and always put it up in a ponytail. He was tough and sarcastic, but sometimes, he would show his kinder side. Matt would tease his older sisters, but knew when to stop. Girls were scary when they got really angry.

"Kids! There's still more stuff in the car!" Yelled out their mother, Madeline.

"Coming!" The three shouted back.

They ran towards their mother and all grabbed some items, and placed them into the house. As time flew by, the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family got all the boxes out of the car, and started unpacking. While the couple started installing the beds into their room, the kids started unpacking their toys and accessories. By nightfall, all was done for the rooms.

"Okay, kids, time to go to bed!", Matthew shouted from the basement as he came up to join them with his wife.

Their house consisted of two floors; the top had the children's room and the parents', while the bottom one had the kitchen and the living room. Underground was the basement.

"But daaaaad!" Jane whined. "I'm thirteen. Can't I stay up for an hour more?"

"But that isn't fair for us, Jane," muttered Eliana. "We should all go to bed together."

Matt was still focused on his video game, not complaining one bit.

"Your sister has a point, sweety," their mother said softly. "And, you're already past bedtime."

"But-!" Jane started.

"No buts. Now go hurry into your PJ's before SlenderMan comes and steals them from your closet," Madeline joked.

Matt and Eliana smiled in synch, and ran upstairs to their room. Jane sighed, and slowly walked to join her siblings.

"SlenderMan, huh?" Matthew smiled at Madeline. "If only he were here to see this; I think he'd be happy."

"Of course he'd be happy, honey," his wife answered. "Now come on, I'm tired too. Join me?", she said in a slightly seductive tone, eyes glowing.

Matthew chuckled, and followed his wife to their room to finish what they had started.

Once the kids had tucked themselves into bed, their father came in their room to wish them good night. While Jane had a simple bed to herself, Eliana and Matt shared a bunk bed; Matt on top, and Eliana on the bottom.

"Daddy, can you tell us about the time you met SlenderMan?" Eliana asked shyly.

"Ugh, not again..." complained her older sister. "You know he doesn't exist, right?"

"Who told you that?" Asked Matthew, a bit confused.

"No one; it's common sense," Jane explained. "It's like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny; they don't exist either."

"That's not true!" exclaimed Eliana. She rarely raised her voice, but this subject was worth the harshness she always repressed. "They exist! They all do!"

"Whatever, weirdo," Jane retorted. "Dad's obviously just saying that-"

"That's enough, Jane!" Matthew said furiously. "How can you possibly think that I, your father, could lie to his own children?"

Jane changed her cocky expression to an expression of regret, immediately shutting her mouth, and turning her back to her father, feeling tears invade her once dry cheeks.

Matthew's face quickly softened as he looked upon Eliana, and spoke.

"It was so long ago, but I still remember so clearly," her father said. "Deep inside the forest near my home, I got lost. But thanks to something that resembled a tentacle-"

"Just like squids have! Did they also look like snakes?" Shouted Matt in excitement.

"Yes, just like squids and snakes." Matthew smiled. "But thanks to that, I was able to meet SlenderMan; but he didn't have a name when I met him. Tall, slender, and covered in black, he looked like no other person I had met before. But what was most interesting about him was; he had no face. But he could still see, smell and hear."

"Why's that?" Eliana asked.

"I honestly don't know, Eli. If we meet again, I'll be sure to ask him. Or maybe you two will have to ask him." Matthew gave a small smile, whilst Eliana and Matt shared the same tooth-filled grin. "Okay, tomorrow is a new day, and a lot of work is to be done. Sweet dreams, kids!"

"G'night, dad!" The twins sing-songed in unison, while Jane just mumbled.

The lights had been turned off. It was dark. Only a maple-leaf formed night-light shone in their room, and the three quickly fell asleep.

X

Eliana woke up suddenly, and had the impression that she heard something coming from downstairs. She stayed in her bed, not being someone to go in dark places. She was scared, to put it simply. Scared of the dark. The way it shifted around common objects and turned them into evil monsters sometimes made her regret being able to see, but she quickly learned that her sight was very important to her. If she couldn't see, then she couldn't find SlenderMan. And that was her ultimate goal; to find SlenderMan. And meet him, just like her father did. She always wondered why her father asked her to keep SlenderMan a secret, since he was very important to her. She wanted to tell stories about the good SlenderMan when she was at her old house, but then, they moved, as if to bury SlenderMan...

Was this trail of thought right?

Eliana was rather different in terms of mentality and maturity compared to other girls of her age. Her restless mind always seemed to drift on some physiological subject, like asking herself why people would say the world would disappear one day. She had a mental debate with herself for an hour that time. She felt as ease while talking to herself, even though her old friends thought she was weird (but in a good way). But, was she right about SlenderMan being buried? As in... _'No, that's impossible,'_ she thought. _'Slendy can never die.'_

Suddenly, a sound in the distance broke one other of her usual trains of thoughts. Eliana whipped her head towards her door, since it was there where the sound had made its entrance. She cringed her eyes towards the outside of the door; something had moved. She sewed her mouth shut and tried not to scream. This happened often also, after her trains of thought; she could see what she called 'ghosts'. But was it really that? Eliana had no idea. It just looked like a black snake flying down the stairs.

Wait, did she think snake?

She remembered the conversation between her brother and her father, and she stayed there, in her bed, eyes and mouth wide open. Could it possibly be SlenderMan?

The flying snake still stood there, as if it was waiting for her. Eliana pushed the covers off of her, and stepped outside the room as quietly as she could. She wasn't sure if her siblings had good hearing, and hoped they hadn't. She tiptoed her way outside the room, and saw that neither sibling had woken up. She let out a small sigh of relief, so small that even the smallest mice couldn't hear. She then proceeded to go down the spiral-like stairs, her little feet thumping softly on their green-coloured carpet. Even though, deep down, she was scared, she also felt this adrenaline cursing through her veins, pushing her to go inside the darkness towards the flying snake. Her lips tugged a small smile at the corner of her mouth as she went down the stairs.

Finally, she was in front of the back door of the kitchen, the front door in the living room. The black snake swiveled in the air, uncertain if it should go in to get the girl, or out to escape. It hesitated. But Eliana reached out for the snake, crushing it into a hug, her face as light as day.

X

SlenderMan was worried. He could not fail. This was only his thirteenth killing since he had regained life, which is not very much. His brother and his cousin had over sixty, changing forest every three killings or more, depending on their mood and the people in the village. But SlenderMan was always against their ways. Yes, he needed the blood of children, specifically children, but why kill such beauties? They were always so young, so innocent... He would rather kill the elder, who already lived their lives. Either way, he was a murderer. He wasn't proud of that title.

But when he saw the blond-haired family enter their new home, something in him just... Activated. He saw this little girl; Eliana was her name (he had heard from inside the house. He did have good hearing). And something about her just... He wasn't sure. He figured it was his urge to kill again, and his instincts told him to get her.

So he did.

Once everyone was sleeping, he sent out one of his many serpents inside the house. He did not want to go inside himself. He never did. The faces of the children who looked so afraid of him, of death, it always stabbed him. But it had to be done. It was either killed or be killed. Or wither and die.

When his serpent approached the bed of the little girl, she suddenly woke up.

No, this wasn't good. Children could not see him attack them. His serpent quickly escaped, but she had seen him. Would she scream? Cry? SlenderMan was only a few feet away from the house, so he could perfectly see what was going on. And he was worried. Very worried.

Suddenly, the child followed the serpent. Well this was not expected at all. Question marks rose from SlenderMan's head. Why would any child follow the Black Death? Was she insane? It didn't look like it. She was healthy, and on her face shone a small smile. She was... Happy?

He escaped down the stairs, and she still followed. Finally, Slender was at a decision; would he leave from the back door in which he entered, or take the girl? His thoughts scrambled in his head as he hesitated greatly.

But his fate was sealed when the little girl grabbed his serpent and hugged it tightly.

Her face was... Glowing. She looked content to have found the tentacle. But how? His cousin had told him that no one knew who he was, and that if they did, no one would accept him. But that little girl did. She hugged him. Did she know him? SlenderMan wanted to go towards the little girl and ask the millions of questions he had in mind, but his cousin and brother would be suspicious of his lateness. He promised he would come back.

X

Eliana was so happy. She almost cried. SlenderMan was real. Well, she never doubted her dad, but seeing is believing. Even better; she felt him! He felt so soft, so warm. Eliana just wanted to hug his tentacle forever, this moment never stopping, but the tentacle started wiggling out of her grasp. Her grin changed to a frowned smile. Why did he want to leave? Didn't he want to meet her? To see her?

As the serpent slowly made its way out of the back door, she almost ran up to it, hugging it one last time.

"Come back, Slendy," she whispered to the tentacle.

The tentacle pushed hair behind her ear, as if it were promising to come back. She smiled a tooth-filled grin, and waved it goodbye. It waved back, and disappeared into the night.

X

SlenderMan could feel his face muscles tug from both sides of his face as he walked back to his home. He was... Smiling. Since he was brought back to life, he always felt sorrow, and anger, and guilt. But today was different. An explosive dose of happiness filled his long, slender body. But, wouldn't his cousin and brother ask him of his sudden change of emotion? Bah, they'll just have to ask.

Before he entered where his brother and cousin were, he could still hear the little girl's sweet little voice.

_"Come back, Slendy."_

Wait.

How did she know his name?

Now he definitely needed to tell his family.

* * *

OHHH HOT DAMN.

The children are so kawaiiii xD

I love them so *heart*

DON'T FORGET TO RATE, REVIEW, ETC, MAH PEEPS!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	3. Chapter 2 - Half the Truth

HEYYY  
Got nothing much to say, actually.  
Just...  
READ ON, MAH PEEPS.  
Yeah, i'm calling you guys my peeps.  
You know, the little marshmellow bird treats for Easter?  
Yeah, that's what you are.

DEAL WITH IT.

* * *

Come, Little Children

Chapter Two - Half the Truth

Eliana woke up on the floor of her new house's kitchen, curled up in a little ball. Her family members were circling her, confused looks on their faces. She knew she had to make some story up for them to believe why she was there. She didn't want to tell her family that she met SlenderMan. But there was one member of the family that she could tell without them judging her, and that was her dad, Matthew. She always did feel closer to her dad than her mom. It didn't mean Eliana preferred him; it's just that she saw more in common with her dad than her mom.

"Eliana, how did you move from your bed to here?" Her mother asked.

The little girl immediately answered.

"I was hungry, mommy."

Her mother sighed.

"Well next time, you wake up mom or dad if you want a midnight snack, okay?"

"Yes, mom."

While her siblings left her there to go do their own things, Matthew told Madeline that he would take care of Eliana, so his wife left to go wash clothing. He then turned to Eliana, and the little girl tapped three times on her nose. She had lied. It was their own little code whenever Eliana lied or when she had something to tell her father. This time, it was both.

X

When SlenderMan arrived 'home', he noticed his brother and cousin weren't there. Usually, he wouldn't worry too much about it, but it was morning; they never left the forest when the sun rose. He looked down on the grass only to find the usual dried blood stains and little bones belonging to past victims. It made him feel sick in his stomach, if he had one. Even though Trendor and Splendor told him that he had to kill to stay alive, he still loathed doing it. It didn't feel right.

But when time passed, his hunger grew. He only went 'hunting'; he called it, when it was very necessary. Trendor explained that Slender needed children's blood -no, life source- to stay immortal. The many decades that children had not used yet would add up to their number of years. So, for example, if one of them kills a child who would live 90 years (they usually knew by instinct. They couldn't see the numbers up on the child's forehead or what not), but is presently 7, then they would add 83 to their life span. That is why the younger, the better. But they still had limits. They were only aloud to kill children over the age of six. They were not that cruel.

Still, SlenderMan was disgusted by his way of living.

_"My dear cousin, you must be very deep in thought. You didn't even hear me coming,"_ said a voice between the trees.

SlenderMan whipped his head towards the voice, his tense muscles slowly calming themselves. It was only TrendorMan.

His younger brother stepped out of his hiding spot, drips of blood staining his usual clothing. SlenderMan mentally shivered, not wanting TrendorMan to notice his discomfort. But TrendorMan, more than Splendor, knew about Slender's dislike for what they did. But sometimes he would forget and come in unannounced with clothes full of blood. It was something Slender should have come to get used to; however, his body always reacted the same way when he saw his cousin and brother with crimson stains.

_"Oh, sorry for the mess. I was in a hurry, you see?~"_ Trendor said in a sweet voice.

SlenderMan did not respond, so TrendorMan would not explain his 'fast execution'. The younger brother saw an awkward silence sitting in between the two, so he quickly went to clean himself up. Just seconds later he popped up, his once bloodied clothing now 'sparkly-clean', as Trendor would call it.

_"So?"_ The youngest asked.

_"What is it that you want, Trendor?"_ SlenderMan answered.

_"What's up with the long face? And that's saying something, 'cause you have no face."_

SlenderMan sighed.

_"Use proper terms, TrendorMan. Long face simply makes me think of a horse."_

_"Well then, Mister Perfect-Vocab, why do you look so pensive?"_ Trendor corrected.

SlenderMan hesitated.

_"You told me no one knew about us; the TrendorMan, the SplendorMan and the SlenderMan."_

_"Correctomundo,"_ his brother stated. _"What of it?"_

SlenderMan rubbed his head as he tried to find the right words to commence his question, but so many nouns and verbs and adjectives just flew in his head and out, putting him in a speechless state.

_"Don't tell me... Someone recognized you?"_ TrendorMan asked, a shocked expression on his face. What was bizarre was that he didn't look panicked or fearful.

_"Yes. While I was hunting yesterday night,"_ SlenderMan confessed to his younger cousin.

Slender then explained everything to Trendor. His feelings for the girl, her name, her family. He talked about her attitude towards him almost attacking her, and the bizarre feeling he felt when he first saw her, even when she spoke his name. He told everything.

Trendor stayed silent during Slender's confession, which was rare because Trendor loved talking. But he listened.

When SlenderMan was finished with everything, Trendor had a good aura around him. As if he was... Relieved. And happy.

_"You're remembering,"_ the youngest simply said, clapping his hands together.

Slender was confused.

_"Remembering what?"_ He asked.

_"Well, we'll need Splendy's presence to answer your question."_

_"Why?"_ Slender asked.

_"Well,"_ Trendor said, _"he is the one to have started all of this."_

X

When Eliana's two siblings and mother left the kitchen to do whatever they needed to do, Matthew stayed with his daughter, knowing she had something to tell him. Eliana looked at him with excited eyes, full of glee and glow. Matthew wondered about her expression; she rarely showed this expression. Of course she was always cheery and shy, but this sort of expression was new to him.

He sat down on the floor of his kitchen, Eliana doing the same.

"So what happened this time?" He asked with interest.

Her little moments happened from time to time, so Matthew would preserve these precious moments between daughter and father that he had with her. He always enjoyed these little moments.

"You won't believe me, daddy," Eliana said.

"Try me," Matthew dared, a smirk placed on his lips.

"I met SlenderMan."

Matthew's eyes grew two times their original size. He couldn't believe it. His daughter had met the SlenderMan. It had been so long since he had seen the SlenderMan... Since he died... Matthew actually stopped breathing. Eliana had to slap both his cheeks with her hands, now having her father's face in her hands.

"Do you believe me?" Eliana's eyes full of hope.

Matthew had to think about his response. He knew that SlenderMan had died, since he had a front row seat to his death, but also, they promised each other to meet again. Maybe this SlenderMan she talked about was another one. The same, but born 20 years later. Anyways, he always loathed when the adults in movies never trusted their child. Kids often speak the truth. Even thought Eliana would sometimes lie about things, she usually confessed from guilt. And he didn't think she would lie about this. Jane, maybe. But he believed his daughter. She and her twin always loved the thought of the SlenderMan.

He ruffled his daughter's hair and smiled.

"Of course I do, Lia," he said, using the nickname he used frequently for her. "Tell me, how did you meet him?" Matthew asked, expression showing how excited and hopeful he was.

After the long explanation, Eliana said one last thing.

"Before he left, I told him 'Come back, Slendy'," she whispered, as if those words were to never be spoken, "And he promised to come back."

"No way!" Matthew yelled softly.

In truth, Matthew still had his inner child inside him, always recalling the moments with Slender. He never dared to hide those memories deep in his mind, so 10-year-old Matthew lived on. Anyway, the father and daughter looked like two kids talking secretly between them, on a kitchen floor, even though one was a 35-year-old man.

"Will he come back tonight?" Matthew asked childish face in play.

"I don't know, daddy," Eliana said. "But I did tell him to come back. I hope he comes..."

Matthew regained his composure as an adult and ruffled Eliana's hair.

"Don't worry, Eliana. SlenderMan always keeps his promises. That, I'm sure of."

* * *

YEAH CHAPTER TWO POSTEDDDDD

I'M ON FIAAAAHHHH.

Don't forget to rate, review, and etcccccc.

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


End file.
